


Not Exactly Norman Rockwell Material

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one’s breaking out the cigars and handshakes for this news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Norman Rockwell Material

At first, there were nothing but questions that had no answers. Isaac had been sleeping a lot, but had no other symptoms that might have alerted anyone to the situation sooner. A werewolf who was vomiting or otherwise ill certainly would have caused alarm. As it was, Derek had been the one to figure it out, because he could hear the heartbeat. Isaac’s and another fainter, faster one. By that time, he was already twelve weeks along.

They’d gone to Deaton immediately but even he had no idea how it had happened. Well, clearly, there was no mystery surrounding how it had happened, but how this was the result…nobody knew. Peter had the most information, and what he knew was very little. Just a story he remembered, that one of the male members of the Hale pack had been pregnant maybe six generations back. So it was possible, but _exceptionally_ rare. Peter’s eyes didn’t waver when he told Stiles and Isaac that neither the man nor the fetus had survived in the one case he’d heard about. Isaac had started to cry; Stiles just held him closer and whispered what he hoped were reassuring words. 

Stiles went alone to tell his father. He knew the man had always wanted grandchildren, and that he figured he wasn’t going to have them since his only son was gay. There was always the possibility of adopting children; it was a subject he and Isaac had discussed briefly, once, in the context of something that might happen one day years from now if they were still together and settled down and financially stable. Stiles had imagined sharing news like this with his father in celebration, both of them laughing and happy and excited and shedding tears of pure joy. 

And there were tears, but not the happy kind. The Sheriff couldn’t see the rationality of Stiles and Isaac’s decision that protection wasn’t necessary. Neither of them had ever been with anyone else, and being a werewolf meant that Isaac could neither contract nor transmit any sexually transmitted diseases, anyway. Of course, the question of pregnancy never even crossed either of their minds. There was no reason for anyone to think that would be an issue. On account of neither of them being a girl. 

It seemed like the Sheriff was mourning his son’s potential, which pissed Stiles off to no end. How could he expect to be able to finish college now? And what about Isaac? He wouldn’t be able to finish either. “This is your life, Stiles! Your entire damn _life_! I’m not talking about hanging around to help take care of him for the next six or seven months. Or those first few years where you kid is entirely dependent on you for every single thing they need. Or even for eighteen years until they graduate from high school and legally become adults. It’s _forever_ , Stiles. It’s until the day they put you in the ground. You’re barely nineteen, and Isaac’s even younger than you are. Are you telling me that you’re ready to make that kind of commitment when you’re barely an adult yourself?”

Stiles tried to keep calm, but all he heard from his father’s words was a lack of faith in his and Isaac’s ability to handle this kind of responsibility and still accomplish the other life goals that they had. “You know, lots of people have kids and still go to school, Dad. Maybe one or the other of us will have to go part time, or switch off, I know that things might not happen on the same time table as we planned. Straight couples get surprises like this thrown at them all the damn time and still manage to find a way to make it work. I know the timing isn’t ideal, and obviously no one expected this to happen. The only thing we know for sure is that it happened once in Derek’s family more than a hundred years ago and they both _died_. I get it, you’re shocked and maybe disappointed or whatever, but I’m afraid that carrying this baby could kill Isaac.” His tears started to fall then, and he said, “I’d just really appreciate some support right now, okay? I’m in love with him and having a baby together is something I never thought was possible, and now I’m so scared of losing him.”

And just like he always did, the Sheriff held his son tightly, letting him cry on his uniform shirt and promising to help him in any way that he could. 

Laying in bed that night, Stiles and Isaac had both cried again, and laughed, talked about what their options were for school and work and everything else. They could live with Derek until they were ready to go out on their own, or they could live with Stiles’ dad, but living with Derek was probably the most likely possibility. 

Isaac laid his head on Stiles’ chest and whispered, “I’m so scared, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna be a shit father like mine was…”

Stiles pulled him in closer and told him he knew Isaac would never be like his own father had been. “As for the rest of it, we’ll be as careful as we can, you’ll have regular checkups with Deaton and you’ll take care of yourself. I’ll take care of you, the whole pack will take care of you. I’m scared, too, babe, but I’m just as committed to this as you are. I’m not going anywhere.”

With a crooked little smile, Isaac looked up and asked, “Not even when I’m all fat and gross?”

“Okay, now you’re being ridiculous”, Stiles said, kissing the top of his head and smiling along. “We’re going to be a beautiful family, maybe not a traditional one, but who cares? We love each other and we’ll love the baby, and that’s all that matters right now.”


End file.
